shattered_perceptionsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Non-Playable Characters
This is a list of every non-playable character residing in Kagamino, excluding the teachers and the Kagamino Police Department. Note: if you are adding in your character's family, please keep the list in alphabetical order by last name. Ayumu Akagi Itsuki Akagi's older brother is a slacker who runs a guitar repair business. A talented dreamer, but not a doer, he spends his time dreaming up get-rick-quick schemes or indulging in various substances. Amir Nader Zayn Nader's hardworking, firm but fair father has been increasingly distant as of late due to the recent death of his daughter; while his way of coping is throwing himself headlong into his work, it does mean Zayn, while not without money, food or a roof over his head, feels abandoned or like he's being avoided by his last living relative, as if his father blames him for what happened. While this isn't true, Amir's constant absences don't help to ease this belief Zayn has, and it's putting a strain on their already strained relationship. Akane Nakahara Miu Nakahara's active and cheerful stay at home mother who owns a small online crafts store which brings in a little extra money for the household, she's an excellent multi -tasker able to juggle her three children and overworked husband as well as have a semi-successful business, and there seems rarely a time that Miu's mother isn't doing something; whether it be cleaning or sewing together plushies and hand crafted dolls on the couch in front of the TV. Akane is a very good listener and always tries to stay involved in her children's lives, she's very enthusiastic about what she does and encourages her children to follow their dreams even if it means having to leave the nest, and the safety of home so to speak. Kyou Nakahara Miu's bratty little brother, he's only 9 years old and is more often than not, hyperactive and is usually the one causing the most noise in the house. He loves superhero cartoons and collects action figures, many of which he plays with with his friends in school. Like the rest of his family he is a very cheerful and optimistic kid even if he often gets into a lot of mischief and trouble at times with his friends, and has a tenancy to cause a mess when playing games. Jirou Nakahara Miu's workaholic father who's a doctor in the local hospital, it's not unusual to see her father working double or triple shifts to help people in need; while Miu's relationship with him is distant due to him being away from home so often, he is actually one of her biggest influences and the reason she learned how to be a first-aider. Jirou is a very patient man, one would say he has the patience of a saint, and Miu can't remember a time her father had even raised his voice or gotten seriously angry (the worse she's seen are frowns of disapproval or an exasperated sigh) and his mild mannered attitude has rubbed off on Miu a lot...perhaps a little TOO well considering Miu literally cannot say 'no' to anyone needing a helping hand. Jun Nakahara Miu's older sister, she's 19 and currently attending a local college studying musical theory & English, with hopes to one day make it big as a successful musician or rock star. She's a singer and guitarist in her own band. Jun is a upbeat girl, though like any older sibling has an awful habit of teasing Miu and Kyou constantly, though it's never out of maliciousness and more out of affection. Jun has a love of Lolita, rock fashions and Western clothes; she dresses up and tries to copy their style. Her hair is also streaked with gradations of blue and green, though the colour changes on a month by month basis. Tobias Nikostratos Originating from Greece, Tobias' decision to remarry after his divorce to Hikaru Masuko's mother Sayuri has caused father and son to agree to disagree on several matters. It was only after Hikaru went missing and returned several days later did Tobias let his son choose a life that suited him, instead of forcing decisions on Hikaru. Rei Masuko Louder and boisterous than her younger sister, Rei is a political science teacher at a nearby university. She lives in an apartment with her sister and nephew. Sayuri Masuko Hikaru's mother and a waitress at a restaurant on Izumo boulevard, she is a soft spoken woman from a once well off family that has fallen on hard times. Satsuko Sanada Mura Sanada's widowed mother was always known as a bright young woman with a thirst for the truth. She was a small time reporter and loved to write thought provoking articles. Research and asking all the right questions to the right people was second nature to her. Though she had Mura young, that never dampened her spirit. However after the murder-suicide years ago, Satsuko's spirit seemed to diminish all at once. Her once in demand articles from various publishers have become dull and lack the same flare she was known for. Now she's content just to look after her son to see him graduate. But it always seems like there is something on her mind. Recently however she has begun a friendship with the police officer, Akio. Often showing signs of her former self when he's around. She loves her son with around her heart and tries not to think about Mayaka for fear of falling into a fit of tears. She just takes it all a day at a time. Cho Yuzuki A young curly haired beauty from Tokyo, she is Tobias' fiancee and Hikaru's future stepmother. She wants to get closer to Hikaru, but his refusal to accept her as a mother has prevented her from doing so. The two have since made up and are getting to know each other better.